Electronic devices are important means for transmitting various kinds of information to the users. The information may be displayed through a display of an external device functionally connected to an electronic device. As the kinds of external electronic devices that are functionally connected to an electronic device to display information have been diversified, the electronic device may provide information for the user in various forms, and accordingly convenience for the user can be improved. The electronic device may include various input means (for example, a touch or a gesture) for receiving a user input related to information.
The electronic device may include a display for outputting information. The display may be available when the electronic device is activated. Even in an inactivated state of the electronic device, the display may be available when it is positioned at an easily recognizable location.
The electronic device may also include an indicator that may transmit at least a part of state information of the electronic device to the user even when the display is not activated. In recent years, the indicators have been improved to transmit information to the users more efficiently.